


We're Aren't At Home (I'm not gonna behave)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Necklaces, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Smut, Sub Brian May, Sub Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie likes pushing John's buttons. John likes his buttons being pushed.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	We're Aren't At Home (I'm not gonna behave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/gifts).



> Another stocking stuffer!

John looks over at the mess that Roger is currently making of Brian. Tiny bruises halo the golden chain Brian wears, and Roger is currently sucking another dark mark right over the chain. He is curious to see if the bruise is going to have a line through it or not. Brian keens loudly and his hands twist in the silk ties. He reaches over and tugs a curl; it diverts Brian’s attention to him, and he looks at with lust dark eyes. John can barely make out any hazel in his eyes.

Beneath him, Freddie whines.

He turns his attention to check on Freddie. He has his bottom lip between his teeth and a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin. His hands are tied up with a slightly more restricting knot than Brian, and unlike Brian, it’s part of Freddie's punishment. John tilts his head, wondering if there is a way to tie Brian up for punishment, then shakes his head, he’d probably toe the line just _to_ get punished.

Freddie whines louder this time bucking his hips up. John shifts so that their minimal contact becomes even less, but he figures Roger has Brian well in hand. He snickers when he hears Brian’s moans rise in pitch.

“See, if you would _behave,”_ John says conversationally, “we’d be having a fun time like Brian and Roger.”

He guides Freddie over, biting his own lip when Freddie nearly starts drooling. Roger has a tighter grip on Brian’s necklace raising his head up and just as John is about to chide him for being dangerous Roger drops it and Brian’s head lolls to the side. Roger places a kiss before biting a line down to his necklace before suckling. What Freddie is looking at, and it’s a testament to John’s own kinks, is how Roger has a hand wrapped around Brian’s prick and another teasing near his thighs.

Freddie raises an eyebrow at him when John swallows.

“I don’t fancy being mauled,” Freddie says.

“I do,” Brian says faintly.

Roger grins and moves down Brian’s torso. John’s fingers trace lines on Freddie's stomach. He presses a little harder when Freddie jumps, John hasn’t quite got a punishment in mind. _Usually,_ Freddie behaves during tours because they can’t carry all of their toys with them. Tickling Freddie _could_ work. It would kill the mood, maybe for their other partners too. John doesn’t want to deal with a grumpy Brian or worse a subdrop in the middle of their concert.

“Who do you belong to?” Roger purrs.

Brian’s eyes flutter and he presses his lips together, “you, sir, and John… other sir?”

Roger kisses him, “that’s right, baby boy.”

That is his cue, “and you, pretty boy?”

Freddie looks at him, “harmless flirting has your knickers twisted this much?”

Truthfully, it was harmless, but John couldn’t help but bristle when he saw Freddie dancing with one of their techs. Their hips flush together, and the tech had been more flustered than Freddie. John wants to chalk it up to tonight’s show, Freddie had been more proactive than usual. Poor Bri nearly missed his solo when Freddie slid so that he was straddling Brian’s leg. Even John was heating up under the collar when Freddie pressed against his backside.

“Who do you belong to?” John repeats.

Freddie rolls his eyes.

John presses his fingers against Freddie’s ribs in a warning. That does make him still.

“No one,” Freddie replies cheekily, “but if I had to pick, you, _sir.”_

“Careful, pretty boy,” Roger chirps, “tell ‘im to behave Bri.”

Again it takes Brian a second to register the command. He turns his head and Roger goes back to sucking Brian’s cock loudly. John watches as Roger goes all the way down and drool dribbles onto Brian. Brian bucks up but clears his throat.

“Fred, mm, should behave.”

“Very convincing, dearest,” Freddie giggles.

John hums and rubs circles onto Freddie’s ribs. Freddie’s giggles turn wheezier. He bends down and hesitates right above Freddie’s prick, blowing hot air on it.

“Are you going to behave?” John asks.

Freddie stretches as best he can bound as he is. He puts on a nonchalant face but his eyes darken.

“Of course, I’m terribly sorry.”

John licks the tip, “you don’t sound so sorry.”

“I can promise you’re the only one that gets to see me like this,” Freddie bats his eyes.

“False,” Roger says, his rasp thicker, “I and Brian see you like this.”

Freddie sticks out his tongue and Roger reaches over to pinch his thigh. John barely dodges Freddie’s knee as it comes scarily close to his face. He raises his hand to tug on Freddie’s hair, he feels Freddie relax at the warning. He places a kiss on the top of Freddie’s prick before reaching up next to him and grabbing the lube.

John crawls over Freddie’s legs and towards Brian. Roger looks up in confusion.

“Freddie should really see what being a good boy gets him,” John says in explanation, “and you’re so good for us, aren’t you baby boy?”

Brian nods frantically, “yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“That’s cruel,” Freddie says.

John hums and opens the bottle of lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand. He makes eye contact with Freddie as he slicks up his fingers and then Brian’s hole. Meanwhile, Roger has himself positions so that he can give Brian his cock, without choking him. He feels Brian’s hums of satisfaction.

“Baby boy, squeeze your legs around my hips if you’re ready to start?”

The response is almost instant. He feels a slight pressure and John slips a finger in. Brian resists for a second before relaxing. John looks over and sees the pout on Freddie’s face. So, he hadn’t thought John _would_ leave him hanging, for however long this takes. Judging by Brian’s weeping cock, this won’t take long. The point will have been hammered in though.

John curls his finger, easing it in and out until there is no tenseness in Brian. He adds a second one and scissors. Brian jumps, but he doesn’t hear a moan. When he looks up he sees that Brian has half of Roger’s cock in his mouth, and the blond is straining at the odd angle. He twists his fingers looking for that one spot within Brian.

Faintly, he hears Freddie’s breathing deepen. John teases that spot for a few more moments, enough to work Brian up that he forgets about Roger in his mouth. Roger tosses him an annoyed look, and John eases in a third finger. It makes Brian moan.

“Fuck,” Roger hisses, “such a good boy, our good boy. A perfect mouth. You love the taste of it, hm, love sucking cock. Being tied up and used?”

John switches his focus to his task at hand, which is teasing Brian into completion. He swipes up some of the extra lube and rubs his fingers over his palm before squeezing the base of Brian’s cock. When Brian bucks up into his grip, he uses his thumb and adds a tiny amount of pressure along the vein. He slides up to the head before pulling down and releasing Brian’s prick and grabbing one of his balls gently, he rolls and when he presses up against Brian’s prostate, he squeezes just enough… and Brian is coming with a loud shout.

Roger looks annoyed that he lost Brian’s mouth, and in punishment he swipes some of the sticky come off Brian’s stomach and swipes it across John’s face.

“I was enjoying that,” Roger pouts.

Brian is slack-jawed and panting, his eyes are closed, and John knows that’s the best they’re going to get out of him tonight. They might get to fuck him in a few hours, but that person is going to have to do all the work.

Freddie looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, sir, I’ll be good,” Freddie whispers, “just touch me!”

John looks at Roger, “what do you think?”

Roger hums and tugs Brian’s hair idly. Brian releases a few soft hums at the sensation. John uses one of their shirts to clean up the mess on Brian’s stomach while he waits for Roger’s answer.

“Maybe if he proves it,” Roger says, “wanna suck me off, pretty boy?”

“Only if you can handle it,” Freddie grins.

“Brat,” John calls.

Roger climbs off Brian and undoes the bindings holding Freddie’s arms up. John reaches up and does the same for Brian who whines in protest. Freddie immediately grips Roger’s hips and sits up. Freddie places a kiss on the blond’s stomach and thighs, cheekily biting random spots, which earn him gentle swats from Roger.

“Want me to spank you?” Roger says.

“Promises, promises.”

John crawls over to him, “what was that about behaving?”

Freddie flutters his eyelids, “I said I’d behave, not that I would be agreeable.”

He leans down and nips sharply at the inside of Freddie’s thigh, “careful, pretty boy.”

Roger repositions himself so that his legs are further apart. John has to fight the urge to crawl over to him and push Roger down so that he can have his way with that lovely ass, but Roger doesn’t seem to be in the mood for that, and Freddie probably knows this isn’t a true punishment, regardless of what John has said.

“You should be lucky we aren’t at home, pretty boy.”

“But, sir,” Freddie’s smile slowly grows, “I _know_ we aren’t at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
